ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Tower of Radiant Realms
What is the Tower of Radiant Realms? The Tower of Radiant Realms, or ToRR for short, is a themed ascension-based Difficult Tower in Ring 6. It is also a community tower made by KittenLord420. This tower was initially a Challenging but was moved to a Difficult. You should attempt this tower after Tower of Friendly Jumps or Tower of Environmental Pain. Beginners Guide Starting the Tower * Floor 1: do a 6 stud jump, than a 7 stud jump to a 6 stud warparound. Jump on the island than take the tightrope to another island, jump on the poll than the path to another poll than to the island. jump on the rock thing to 2 dual spinners to the island with a lamp. jump on the poll to a tightrope to another poll than another tightropes to 2 more polls, than walk to the portal to floor 2 * Floor 2: jump over the lava pit to a zipline, after the zipline jump on the rocks to a singular rope platform to a bigger rock. To a couple more jumps to a area where you must INSANTLY jump up to avoid getting stuck in a killbrick wall. After that take the tightrope to the island, jump on the poll than to the other poll to the floating rock island than the path. Take the tightrope than press the button and go back to after the conveyor part. There should now be some jumps. Do the said jumps to a 7 stud warparound raised by 3 jump on the warp to the stud, than fall down to the area with the ladder climb the ladder and use the zipline to a conveyor to a room. Once in the room do 2 jumps to a ladder, than 3 more jumps to another ladder than this again to a ladder . Jump up to the hallway, to some squeeze walks to a staircase to the portal to floor 3. Continuing the Tower * Floor 3: * Floor 4: * Floor 5: * Floor 6: * Floor 7: * Floor 8: Finishing the Tower * Floor 9: * '''Floor 10: It's almost over. '''This floor has 2 houses, one of which has the goal. alert: It's the brown house. Enter the house and simply touch the winpad to win. Congrats! Music * Floor 1: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Cosmic Cove Galaxy * Floor 2: Mario & Luigi: Dream Team - Lofty Mount Pajamaja * Floor 3: Bowser’s Dream - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Floor 4: Victory in the Dream World - Mario & Luigi: Dream Team * Floor 5: Dungeon * Floor 6-7: Still Blastin' - Nemesis Theory * Floor 8: Kirby Return to Dream Land - Dangerous Dinner * Floor 9: Super Mario Galaxy 2 - Sky Station Galaxy * Floor 10: Kevin MacLeod - Cipher Trivia * This tower uses multiple layers the same color. It was the second tower to do this, Tower of Cold Hands was the first. * Floor 6 and 7 are not the same color; floor 7's rbg is 176, 222, 255 while floor 6's rbg is 175, 222, 255. Gallery File:ToRR's portal with a green star.png|ToRR's portal torr.png|ToRR's badge Category:Towers Category:Ring 6 Category:Difficult Category:JToH Category:Kiddie's Inferno